Change
by Yukari Mirai
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata gadis yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana serta menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Tapi hari-hari normalnya yang dia sayangi dan membuatnya nyaman harus terhenti ketika pertemuannya yang tidak sengaja dengan Uchiha Sasuke merupakan sebuah permulaan dari pertemuan lainnya. Pemuda itu yang banyak membawa ke-tidak-normal-an ke dalam kehidupan damainya.
1. Rain

Change

~SasuHina~

Chapter 1: Rain

...

...

Hyuuga Hinata melihat tampilan dirinya kembali, terlihat bayangan gadis berkepang dua yang memakai kacamata tebal di dalam cermin itu. Memakai terusan selutut dengan cardigan _soft pink_ gadis itu tersenyum seakan puas dengan penampilannya. Setelah merasa percaya diri, dia segera pergi menuju tempatnya bekerja.

Hinata yang lulus S1 dengan umur yang masih 18 tahun merupakan sesuatu yang dapat dia banggakan. Setelah melakukan wisuda sekarang dirinya sudah bebas tanpa beban tugas kuliah. Dia sangat bersyukur kepada _Kami-sama_ yang telah memberikan sedikit kepintaran untuknya.

Hari ini genap sebulan dia bekerja menjadi guru les di bimbingan belajar milik temannya Yamanaka Ino. Zaman sekarang banyak pekerjaan yang mengharuskan lulus S2, Hinata yang berasal dari keluarga biasa saja sudah bersyukur mampu menamatkan S1 dengan beasiswa.

Dan dia sangat berterimakasih kepada Ino yang mengenalkannya kepada orangtua gadis itu, sehingga dia dapat bekerja walaupun gajinya tidak banyak.

Hinata mengambil napas sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas. Walaupun sudah sebulan bekerja, dia tetap gugup ketika mengajar. Memberanikan diri Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak terlau besar itu. Bimbingan belajar milik keluarga Ino memang tidak besar, tetapi banyak murid yang les di sana.

" _Hi, good afternoon students._ " Hinata menyapa murid-muridnya. Siang hari pada hari Senin adalah waktu mengajar anak-anak SD.

" _Good afternoon._ " Anak-anak yang terdiri dari kelas 6 SD itu menjawab dengan kompak. Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi senang melihat murid-murid nya yang antusias dalam belajar bahasa Inggris.

Kebanyakan orang Jepang memang susah untuk mempelajari bahasa Inggris. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang sangat menyukai bahasa Inggris sejak masih kecil. Ibunya yang bekerja sebagai _tour guide_ membuatnya tertarik dengan salah satu bahasa asing itu. Di waktu senggang ibunya juga mengajarinya berbicara dengan bahasa asing tersebut. Jadi, tidak ada kesusahan sama sekali bagi Hinata.

" _Okay, let's begin our class now. Open your practise book page fourty five._ " Hinata mengarahkan kepada murid-muridnya. Mengajari anak-anak itu bagaimana cara pengucapan yang baik dan benar.

Tak terasa 2 jam terlewati. Hinata bisa istirahat selama 30 menit sebelum ke kelas berikutnya.

"Ino-chan, aku keluar sebentar ya." Hinata pamit kepada Ino yang sedang meminum kopi hangat.

"Ini sedang hujan Hinata-chan. Memangnya kamu mau kemana?" Ino memandang gadis berkepang dua itu.

"Membeli beberapa cemilan." Gadis itu menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku pinjam payungmu sebentar ya? Hari ini aku tidak sempat melihat ramalan cuaca. Kukira di musim panas tidak akan hujan seperti ini." Hinata mengambil payung bening yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk.

"Okay, hati-hati ya. Jangan lama-lama sebentar lagi kau ada jam kedua." Ino mengigatkan sambil meminum kopinya lagi.

"Sip Bos!" Hinata memberi hormat dengan tawa kecil kepada Ino. Setelah itu bayangan tubuh kecilnya itu lepas dari pandangan Ino di bawah hujan pertama di pertengahan musim panas.

.

.

.

Hinata mengambil beberapa cemilan manis dan es krim. Walaupun hari ini hujan tidak menjamin malam akan terasa dingin. Dia tidak tahan dengan panas, jadi harus selalu ada persediaan es krim pada saat musim panas di dalam lemari pendingin.

Dia juga membeli tisu serta beberapa plester luka mengingat adiknya Hanabi menghabiskan persedian plester luka karena ingin belajar memasak. Setelah dirasa cukup Hinata menuju kasir dan membayar barang-barang yang dibelinya.

Membawa satu plastik putih berukuran sedang dia kembali ke bimbingan belajar milik Ino. Dia masih memiliki sekitar 20 menit untuk memulai kelas kedua. Perjalanan yang hanya menghabiskan waktu 5 menit itu terhenti ketika Hinata melihat seorang pemuda yang basah kuyup sedang berteduh di bawah pohon.

Hinata mendekati pemuda itu. Terlihat beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya. Hinata khawatir apakah pemuda ini habis dipukuli teman-temannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Setelah cukup dekat jarak antara pemuda itu, Hinata bertanya. Terlihat sekali bahwa pemuda di depannya ini adalah anak SMA, dari seragamnya yang berantakan dan ada beberapa sobekan di sana dan juga tak lupa basah karena air hujan.

"Wajahmu terluka." Hinata membagi payung Ino untuk pemuda itu juga, hujan yang cukup deras membuat Hinata harus sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Belum ada respon dari pemuda itu. Hanya ada tatapan heran yang diperlihatkannya. Hinata merogoh plastik belanjaannya.

Mengeluarkan satu plester luka dan beberapa lembar tisu. Tanpa izin dia menyeka wajah pemuda itu dan menempelkan plester di sana. Setelah selesai, Hinata mengambil langkah mundur. Dia meraih tangan kanan pemuda tersebut yang sedari tadi terkulai di samping tubuh si pemuda.

"Bawalah payung ini, segera pulang dan ganti baju. Jangan sampai sakit dan harus izin sekolah besok." Hinata menyerahkan payung yang dia pinjam kepada pemuda itu. Setelah pemuda itu menerimanya dengan heran, Hinata langsung berlari menerobos hujan. Setidaknya tempatnya bekerja tidak jauh lagi.

"Tapi-" Belum sempat pemuda itu berbicara Hinata sudah hilang dari pandangannya. 'Dasar gadis aneh' pikir pemuda itu dalam diam. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengejar gadis itu dan mengembalikan payungnya serta berterimakasih. Tetapi langkah pertamanya terhenti ketika melihat gadis tersebut masuk kedalam tempat dengan papan nama "C&C Smart" yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

'Mungkin, besok saja aku mengembalikan payung ini dan berterimakasih.' Pikir pemuda itu lalu berjalan pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

Sepatu sekolah hitam bertali putih itu memasuki sebuah tempat yang tidak cukup besar, tetapi cukup ramai di dalamnya. Ada berbagai macam orang, ada murid SD, SMP, dan SMA. Serta beberapa orang yang tidak memakai seragam.

Sore ini pemuda itu mengunjungi bimbingan belajar C&C Smart karena ingin bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang kemarin menolongnya, walaupun tidak diminta untuk menolongnya juga sih. Setidaknya dia bukan laki-laki yang tidak tahu rasa terimakasih.

Setelah kemarin membolos pelajaran hanya untuk 'bermain' dengan preman-preman sekolah lain, dan sialnya beberapa pukulan dari preman-preman itu mengenai wajahnya, dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis aneh yang dengan bodohnya meminjamkan payung untuk seorang yang tak dikenal.

Pemuda itu menoleh kesana-kemari mencari gadis itu. Namun, nihil tidak ada siluet dari gadi tersebut. Yamanaka Ino yang tidak sengaja melihat pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ino menyapa dengan sopan, dia tidak pernah melihat murid laki-laki dengan seragam Konoha Internasional School sebelumnya di tempat bimbelnya. Secara logika murid di sana memiliki daya pikir yang luar biasa, sehingga dapat dipastikan tidak akan membutuhkan bimbingan apapun.

"Aku mencari seorang gadis, tubuhnya mungil, memakai kacamata, dan berkepang dua." Pemuda itu mengingat ciri-ciri gadis aneh yang bertemu dengannya kemarin. Ino sedikit terkejut ada anak SMA yang merupakan murid sekolah berkelas dan memiliki wajah tampan bak model papan atas mencari Hinata.

'Dasar anak itu! Tidak mau bercerita apapun tentangku kalau ternyata dia sudah mempunyai gebetan. Mana lebih muda lagi!' Ino merasa tersaingi oleh Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa kamu mencari Hinata? Dia sedang sakit, kemarin dia basah kuyup saat kembali kemari. Mungkin dia akan tidak masuk selama 3 hari karena demamnya sangat tinggi." Ino menjelaskan kepada pemuda itu. Kemarin dia juga memarahi Hinata karena payung yang dia pinjam malah dipinjamkan kepada laki-laki yang tidak dikenal. Tapi kemarahannya mereda saat Hinata mengeluarkan suara bersin kecil dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar kedinginan.

'Gadis itu memang aneh! Tidak suka panas, tetapi kalau kedinginan langsung demam dan flu.' Ino membatin dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku titip ini kepadanya. Juga ucapan terimakasih karena menolongku kemarin." Ino menerima payung yang disodorkan pemuda tersebut. 'Inikan payungku! Jangan bilang kalau laki-laki yang dimaksud Hinata adalah pemuda ini.' Ino mengeluarkan pendapatnya di dalam hati. Terlalu sungkan untuk menanyakan langsung kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kemarin gadis itu meminjamkan payung kepadaku. Tolong bilang kepadanya juga kalau aku minta maaf." Pemuda itu seakan tahu maksud Ino dan menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk menunjukkan rasa sopannya. Ino membalasnya dengan kaku. Sebelum pemuda tersebut hilang Ino mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tunggu dulu! Boleh kutahu namamu?" Ino mengejar pemuda tersebut. Dia tidak akan tanya jika ada _name tag_ di seragam pemuda tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Pemuda itu menjawab datar sebelum hilang sepenuhnya di persimpangan jalan.

"Uchiha ya?" Ino mengangguk, keluarga Uchiha yang itu ternyata. Keluarga kaya yang masuk dalam jajaran kelas atas bukan hanya di Jepang, tetapi juga di dunia.

Sebagai guru yang bertanggungjawab dalam bidang Ilmu Sosial, Ino harus tahu perkembangan ekonomi pada saat ini.

Dia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang. Tak menunggu lama Ino mendapat jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Ino-chan." Terdengar suara lemah di seberang sana.

"Hinata, payungku sudah kembali. Ternyata pemuda yang kau temui kemarin adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Ino sedikit menekan kata Uchiha saat mengucapkannya.

"Oh, begitu." Ino gemas dengan jawaban Hinata, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tidak peduli dengan urusan yang berbau kewanitaan.

"Jadi, Ino-chan mau bicara apa lagi? Kalau tidak ada aku tutup ya teleponnya? Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku." Terdengar suara Hinata yang sedang menguap di dalam telepon. 'Dasar gadis tidak peka' Ino membatin.

"Tidak ada lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan, tutup saja teleponnya!" Setelah itu tidak ada suara lagi di telepon genggam Ino. "Huh dasar gadis itu! Kalau aku jadi dia sudah kupastikan akan membuat si Uchiha itu menikahiku untuk tanda terimakasih." Ino mengomel sendiri.

Sedangkan Hinata yang sekarang sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur memandang telepon genggamnya dengan bingung. Sepertinya tadi Ino yang menyuruhnya memutuskan sambungan telepon, tetapi malah Ino sendiri yang memutuskannya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Gadis itu berguman pelan. Demam di saat musim panas adalah hal yang membuatnya frustasi.

"Hm. Uchiha ya? Sepertinya aku kenal." Hinata kembali berguman, tetapi dia tidak ingat apapun tentang Uchiha. Masa bodohlah matanya terasa berat membuatnya tergoda untuk kembali terbuai ke dalam alam mimpi. Dan sepertinya Hyuuga Hinata melupakan pelajaran yang sebenarnya tidak dia butuhkan juga sih, tetapi dia menghargai Ino yang telah memberi tahu tentang Ekonomi dan pebisnis yang memegang peran tinggi dalam perekonomian dunia.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 **Thank you for reading**

 **See you again XD**


	2. Hey!

Change

~SasuHina~

Chapter 2: Hey!

All Naruto Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

...

...

...

* * *

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju _minimarket_ dekat rumahnya. Persediaan es krim telah habis dan dia harus membeli beberapa es krim lagi karena musim panas kian menjadi-jadi. Matahari telah berganti, dan sinar bulan telah menyapa. Malam musim panas tetap gerah seperti biasa. Untung saja demamnya sudah turun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hinata berjalan pelan meninggalkan _minimarket_ itu setelah selesai dengan belanjaannya. Hari Minggu telah dia habiskan di rumah ditemani semangka segar dan kipas angin tua serta tak lupa membuat soal untuk murid-muridnya mulai dari yang Sekolah Dasar sampai SMA. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kedai Ramen milik ayahnya. Semenjak Ibunya pergi meninggalkan dunia, Ayahnya harus bekerja sendirian tanpa bantuan sang Istri.

Karena kesibukannya mengajar dia tidak bisa membantu Ayahnya. Sekarang ketika ada waktu luang dia akan membantu sedikit di sana.

Setelah sampai di kedai Ramen itu, dia segera menuju dapur untuk membantu. "Hai _Outou-san_." Hinata menyapa Ayahnya yang sedang merebus mie. Pelanggan yang datang hari ini cukup ramai, sehingga kedai itu terlihat penuh sesak.

"Hm." Hyuuga Hiashi sang ayah hanya membalas sekiranya. Dia masih sibuk berkutik dengan pesanan pelanggan. "Hinata tolong bawakan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 5." Hiashi menyerahkan nampan berisi 2 mangkuk ramen kepada Hinata.

Secepat mungkin gadis itu membawakan pesanan karena masih ada beberapa pesanan yang harus diantar. "Ini dia pesanan anda tuan, selamat menikmati." Hinata menaruh kedua mangkuk ramen itu dia atas meja, setelah itu dia membungkuk sebentar hendak kembali ke dapur. Tapi niatnya terhenti ketika ada yang menarik tangannya. Hinata menoleh memastikan siapa yang menahannya.

"Hey." Sapa seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku nomor 5 itu dan tak lupa juga dia adalah orang yang menahan Hinata.

"Kau gadis yang waktu itu kan?" Hinata memberikan tatapan bingung, apa maksud dari gadis yang waktu itu? Hinata hanya memandang pemuda tersebut. Rasanya Hinata pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Ingat saat meminjamkan payung untukku?" Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berusaha mengingatkan gadis di depannya yang terlihat bingung. Sekitar beberapa detik mengulang memorinya, Hinata ingat dengan pemuda itu.

"Kenalanmu _Teme?_ " Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka sambil memakan ramen mulai menyuarakan suaranya. Dia sedikit bingung karena Sasuke mempunyai kenalan yang menurutnya jauh di bawah standar. Selama ini banyak gadis cantik yang mendekati sahabatnya tersebut, tetapi dia baru tahu jika Sasuke mempunyai kenalan gadis kutu buku.

"Ah! Kau Uchiha Sasuke yang waktu itu ya?" Hinata mencoba menanggapi, tidak menggubris pertanyaan pemuda pirang yang sedang menikmati ramennya. Dan Sasuke hanya membalas anggukan singkat.

"Jadi, kau kerja di sini?" Sasuke bertanya kembali, belum melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata malah menarik gadis itu untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Hinata tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan dan terpaksa harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Uchiha tersebut.

"Tidak, aku bekerja sebagai guru les bahasa Inggris di _C &C smart_. Aku hanya membantu Ayahku di waktu luang." Hinata menjawab seadanya. Dia tidak ingin mengulur banyak waktu bersama pemuda itu. Lagipula masih banyak pesanan yang harus diantar. Melihat respon biasa dari Sasuke, Hinata bergegas berdiri dan membungkuk sopan sebelum pergi ke dapur.

"Heh? Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya sedang tertarik dengan gadis kutu buku." Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi tidak di gubris menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Diamlah Naruto. Aku hanya penasaran saja ada seorang gadis yang tidak terjerat ke dalam pesonaku. Bahkan setelah tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang Uchiha." Naruto terkekeh, menurutnya Sasuke itu terlalu percaya diri. Naruto tahu jika semua gadis pasti terpesona dengan Uchiha, tetapi _Kami-sama_ pasti menyisakan satu yang tidak terpesona atau mungkin yang akan membuat Sasuke terpesona.

"Sasuke kau tertarik dengan seorang gadis yang lebih tua darimu? Dia adalah guru les paling tidak dia sudah kuliah." Naruto menghabiskan ramen Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak di sentuh pemiliknya.

"Mungkin aku akan bermain sebentar dengannya." Dan seringaian yang banyak memikat perempuan itu terpatri di bibir Uchiha muda.

"Sebaiknya aku memberitahu _Onee-san_ itu jika ada seekor singa kelaparan yang mengincarnya." Ucap Naruto enteng tanpa memperdulikan _deathglare_ yang diberikan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata mengambil napas sebelum memasuki kelasnya untuk mengajar. Hari ini adalah hari Rabu, itu berarti saatnya untuk murid SMA. Dia membuka pelan pintu di hadapannya, masuk dengan tenang dan perlahan. Menatap satu-persatu muridnya sebelum melakukan basa-basi dan memulai kelas. Tapi pandangannya terhenti saat manik pucat itu bertatapan dengan obsidian kelam.

' _A-a-apa yang dia lakukan di kelasku?!_ '

Oke, Hinata sepertinya mimpi aneh semalam. Teriakan suara batinnya itu menjadi tanda kebingungan luar biasa.

" _Sensei_ hari ini kita ada murid baru!" Seru salah seorang murid Hinata.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Tampan kan?!" Siswi-siswi yang ada di ruangan itu melihat Uchiha yang sedang berekspresi bosan. Ada yang berkedip-kedip genit sampai Hinata akan menawarkan tetes mata karena dia pikir ada debu yang masuk ke dalam mata salah satu muridnya yang sedang berkedip manja.

Beda dengan siswi yang antusias menyambut Uchiha Sasuke, para siswa menghela napas bosan. Hinata tampak kasihan dengan Chouji yang menutup kedua telinganya karena Karin berteriak-teriak tidak jelas tepat di samping telinga pemuda gumpal itu.

"Ehem!" Hinata mencoba menenangkan siswi-siswinya yang mulai anarkis, tetapi sayang Hyuuga Hinata terlahir dengan suara kecil dan lembut. Tak ada perubahan sama sekali, ini membuat Hinata bingung. Pasalnya jika para siswi tidak bisa diam kelas tidak akan dimulai.

"Diamlah kalian semua." Seisi kelas yang mendengar suara bernada datar itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menatap bosan. Siswi-siswi yang semula berisik menjadi tenang. Hinata menatap pemuda itu dan ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya ketika manik kelam itu juga menatapnya.

" _O-okay, let's begin our class. Open your practise book page seventy eight._ " Seperti biasa Hinata mengarahkan murid-muridnya. Selama 2 jam pelajaran, ada beberapa murid yang menanyakan tugas sekolah dari guru mereka.

Tapi selama itu Hinata paling risih dengan yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia selalu bertanya kepada Hinata tentang ini dan itu, tetapi ketika Hinata menjelaskan, dia malah memergoki Sasuke memandangnya. Dan ketika Hinata menyuruh pemuda itu mengerjakan soal, baik yang ada di buku praktis maupun di buku pelajarannya sendiri, ternyata si Uchiha telah menyelesaikan semuanya. Hal yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah sebenarnya apa alasan Uchiha Sasuke yang bahkan tidak perlu membutuhkan bimbingan darinya malah masuk ke dalam tempat dia mengajar?

" _Okay class, thank you for today. Take care on the way home and have a nice day._ " Hinata mengakhiri kelasnya. Hari ini ada guru bahasa Inggris baru, jadi Hinata bisa pulang lebih awal dan tentu saja membantu Ayahnya.

Setelah murid-muridnya keluar kelas Hinata hendak pergi untuk lekas menuju kedai ramen milik Ayahnya, namun langkah kecil gadis Hyuuga itu terhenti karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

" _Hyuuga-sensei_ , bisa bertanya satu hal?" Pemuda itu langsung menuju _point_ yang menjadi alasannya menahan Hinata.

"Silahkan, asal ada hubunngannya dengan pelajaran _Uchiha-san_." Hinata menanggapi dengan sabar salah satu muridnya itu.

"Apakah _sensei_ bisa mengajariku secara langsung di rumah? Jujur aku tidak terlalu bisa fokus dengan keadaan ramai."

Hinata sedikit berpikir. Sebenarnya dia tertarik menjadi guru les privat, tetapi untuk pemuda yang satu ini ketertarikannya menjadi hilang. Dia tidak terlalu yakin bahwa Uchiha Sasuke memang benar-benar membutuhkan bimbingan. Lagipula selama di kelas kerjaannya hanya memandangi Hinata.

Terkesan percaya diri memang, tetapi Hinata juga perempuan yang diciptakan dengan memiliki sifat seperti itu. "T-tapi U-uchiha-san sepertinya sudah sangat menguasai tentang bahasa Inggris kan?" Sasuke memandang Hinata yang sedang menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Memang benar Sasuke telah menguasai bahasa Inggris dengan sangat baik bahkan dia sudah menguasai lebih dari 5 bahasa.

Tuntutan menjadi pewaris perusahaan mengharuskannya mengetahui apa yang diinginkan rekan bisnisnya. "Tadi, semua soal yang sudah dikerjakan itu bukan pekerjaanku." Hinata menatap Uchiha di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Hah?" Menyuarakan isi hatinya yang bertanya-tanya membuat pemuda di depannya menghela napas lelah.

"Kakak ku pintar dalam berbahasa Inggris, dia iseng membuka buku pelajaranku jadi soal-soal di sana sudah dikerjakan olehnya, sedangkan yang berada di buku praktis, perempuan berambut merah dengan kacamata menawarkan untuk mengerjakan soal yang ada di buku praktis milikku. Jadi, bukan aku yang mengerjakan itu semua." Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke untuk berbicara sangat panjang kepada seorang gadis. Biasanya yang mendengarkan kalimat panjangnya hanya ibunya.

Mungkin, memang perlu sedikit kebohongan untuk memaksa Hyuuga Hinata menjadi guru privatnya. Toh, dia tidak berbohong sepenuhnya kok. Dia memang punya Kakak yang tahu banyak tentang bahasa Inggris.

Hinata mencerna jawaban panjang Sasuke. Berpikir apakah benar-benar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke membutuhkan bimbingan secara privat?

"T-t-tapi-"

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan protesnya, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata, sehingga tubuh mungil itu terjatuh di dalam pelukannya.

"Seorang Uchiha tidak menyukai penolakan _sensei_." Hinata merinding ketika napas hangat milik Sasuke menerpa lehernya. Membuat wajah Hinata merah merona karena malu, serta sedikit merasakan aneh disebabkan oleh sensasi geli yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberi alamat rumahku kepada Yamanaka-san, kau tinggal minta alamat itu kepadanya dan datang saja kapan pun kau mau." Hinata semakin memerah merasakan suara bisikan Sasuke tepat di telinganya. Bukankah ini sedikit aneh? Kenapa malah Hinata yang harus datang kapan pun dia mau? Seharusnya mereka berdua mengatur jadwal les agar waktu belajar efektif tanpa ada alasan untuk menunda les karena keterbenturan jadwal masing-masing.

"Aku tunggu Hinata- _sensei_." Hinata rasanya ingin pinsan saat merasakan kecupan Sasuke di lehernya, setelah itu Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang masih belum bisa memproses apa yang telah terjadi.

' _Aku tunggu Hinata-sensei_.' Entah kenapa kalimat itu kembali terngiang di kepala Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ya?" Guman Hinata singkat dengan pipi merona.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N: Uwaaaa... ketemu lagi dengan saya ^^ semoga chap ini bisa lebih panjang ya, dan jujur author ini nggak terlalu mengerti bahasa Inggris tapi sok-sok an jadiin Hinata guru bahasa Inggris#Plakk jadi jika ada kekeliruan di bahasa Inggrisnya mohon untuk membetulkan ya minna ^^**

 **Author tetap mengharapkan saran dan kritik dari reader sekalian XD**

 **Info:**

 **Di chapter ini di jelaskan ibunya Hinata membantu dalam mengelola kedai ramen kecil-kecilan, jadi sebelumnya ibu Hinata adalah tour guide, setelah tua dia membantu suaminya di kedai ramen. Info yang ada akan sebisa mungkin saya cantumkan karena saya tidak terlalu suka dengan** _ **flashback**_ **. Di sini author juga akan memfokuskan ke SasuHina tanpa ada pair lain.**

 **Pojok Review :**

 **Keita uchiha:** (Gomen, ini update nya udah kilat belom? Saya juga udah berusaha manjangin, semoga keita suka ya ^^) **Rin Ruka:** (Ini kelanjutannya, dan Hinata memang akan menjadi guru les si Sasu-butt XD) **:** (Apakah ini termasuk update kilat?) **Nurul851:** (Author sudah mengusahakan untuk update secepatnya kok ^^, dan tentang Hime bertemu Sasu sudah terjawab kan?) **Arcan'sGirl:** (Hahahaha,, jelas donk siapa dulu authornya #Plak) **:** (Ini termasuk update kilat apa ngga? O.o) **hinatauchiha69:** (Ini udah dilanjut, semoga termasuk update kilat ya) **virgo24:** (Ini kelanjutannya semoga suka ya ^^) **Resti yulia sh:** (Ini lanjutannya, semogaa aja termasuk update kilat ya ^^)

 **Makasih juga buat yang udah membaca, nge fav, nge follow. #Love_U_All_Peluk_Cium**

 **See you next chap ^^ ~**


	3. Welcome

**Change by Yukari Mirai**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: Typo, bahasa tidak baku, dan masih banyak ranjau lainnya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Hyuuga Hinata menghela napasnya lelah. Sudah seminggu ini Uchiha Sasuke—muridnya yang oh-so-wow itu tidak masuk kelas. Seharusnya sih dia tidak peduli dengan ada atau tidaknya si bungsu Uchiha itu. Mengingat pertama kali kesannya pada pemuda itu tidak begitu baik. Namun, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali pergi menemui Sasuke.

Dirinya sudah menggenggam secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat dari Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya tinggal menyiapkan keberanian untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju kediaman pemuda tersebut.

"Ohohohoho~ Sepertinya Hyuuga Hinata yang polos dan lugu mulai mengenal apa itu dilema di dalam cinta, akankah dirinya pergi menemui sang pangeran ataukah menunggu sampai bulukan." Ejekan yang dilayangkan Ino sang sahabat membuat dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Dia mencubit lengan teman pirangnya itu. "Berhentilah menggodaku Ino, aku hanya khawatir terhadapnya." Komentar Hinata datar setelah melepaskan cubitannya di lengan Ino.

"Hinata aku yakin kau adalah gadis yang sudah bisa berpikiran dewasa mengingat kau lulus S1 di usia yang menabjubkan. Namun, apakah kau masih belum bisa membedakan yang mana perasaan khawatir dan perasaan—umm penasaran tentangnya mungkin?" Ino mencoba menjadi Mario Tegar—eh maksudnya Mario *biip*.

"A-a-aku..."

Ino memandang Hinata penasaran, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang hendak gadis itu sampaikan.

"—tak tahu." Cicit gadis lavender itu pelan, namun dia yakin sahabatnya akan tetap mendengar.

Sang Yamanaka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata yang menyembunyikan rona merahnya, pertanda kalau gadis itu gugup.

"Hmm.. lalu bagaimana kalau kau mencoba terlebih dahulu?" Hinata memandang Ino bingung. Mengerti dengan tatapan yang dilemparkan Hyuuga itu kepadanya Ino melanjutkan.

"Coba saja dulu datang kerumahnya, mungkin Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkan les privat darimu. Dan mungkin saja itu bisa menghilangkan sejenak rasa penasaran atau khawatir yang datang." Hinata mengerjap, haruskah dia lakukan?

"Kalau umpamanya cocok ya lanjut aja, tapi kalau dirasa banyak ketidakserasian coba untuk ikhlas. Lagian jodoh enggak kemana kok." Ino memamerkan senyum seribu wattnya. Tidak menghiraukan Hinata yang sepertinya melayangkan tatapan aneh untuknya.

"Ino kenapa kau malah seperti menjadi makcomblang untukku?" Hinata mendesah bosan. Ino itu pertama bisa sok bijak tapi nanti akhirnya ngelantur sampai ujung dunia.

"Eh? _Really? Sorry baby i too carried away."_ Hinata mendengus melihat reaksi temannya. Tapi ada hal lain yang berputar-putar di dalam otaknya. Apakah dia harus menjalankan saran Ino? Menemui pemuda itu kah?

" _C'mon Hime. Try it before you regret it."_ Ino mengerling singkat pada Hinata, sebelum gadis itu meninggalkannya untuk mengajar di sesi ke dua.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata memandang bangunan besar di depannya. Mulutnya sedari tadi terbuka membentuk huruf 'o' seraya maniknya berkilat kagum. Kalau dibilang rumah mungkin bangunan di depannya ini terlalu berlebihan.

Ya, Hyuuga Hinata mengikuti saran dari sahabat pirangnya. Mengunjungi rumah Uchiha Sasuke dan yang dia temukan bukan rumah tapi sama dengan istana yang selalu dia imajinasikan sedari kecil.

Halaman luas yang ditengahnya terdapat air mancur menghiasi rumah besar bergaya eropa tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan bunga tulip berbagai warna yang menghiasi sisi kanan dan kiri yang semakin memanjakan maniknya.

Sebelum sampai ke depan pintu besar rumah tersebut, sudah ada seorang wanita dengan setelan kerja hitam putih dengan rok selutut ketat dan _heels_ nya menghampiri Hinata.

"Selamat sore Hinata-sama. Uchiha-sama telah menunggu anda sejak seminggu yang lalu." Wanita tersebut membungkuk hormat kepada Hinata, sedangkan gadis yang bersangkutan hanya membalasnya kikuk.

Di otaknya berputar beribu pertanyaan seperti mengapa pemuda itu menunggunya sejak seminggu lalu? Atau kenapa wanita seksi di depannya ini mengenali Hinata?

"Mari saya tunjukkan jalannya." Wanita itu pergi mendahului Hinata yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Menunjukkan jalan untuk menemui pemuda Uchiha. Wanita itu berhenti tatkala mereka sudah mencapai pintu besar berukir yang menjadi pemisah antara halaman luas itu dengan bagian dalam rumah. Saat pintu besar dihadapannya terbuka bertambahlah kekaguman Hinata.

Sanggat klasik, bernuansa putih-hitam dengan barang-barang berkelas di dalamnya. Lukisan abstrak yang sepertinya mempunyai nilai tersendiri terpajang rapi di dinding. Dan tangga berkarpet hitam yang Hinata yakin sangat halus itu terjulur indah di bawahnya.

Wanita itu kembali berjalan melewati pintu-pintu besar yang entah berapa banyaknya, tak lupa Hinata ikut di belakangnya. Menjelajah ruang demi ruang yang berganti _design_ walaupun tetap bernuansa putih-hitam. Mungkin Hinata tidak akan bisa keluar jika dia ditinggalkan sendiri.

Langkah jenjang itu pun terhenti di depan pintu hitam, membuat Hinata hampir menabraknya dari belakang. "Silahkan masuk Hyuuga-sama, Uchiha-sama sudah menunggu." Wanita tersebut membukakan pintu di depannya. Hinata melangkahkan kaki perlahan.

Ternyata ruangan yang Hinata masuki adalah sebuah perpustakaan. Dilihat dari banyaknya rak menjulang berisi berbagai buku di sana-sini.

"Akhirnya _sensei_ datang juga." Suara yang mendekatinya itu—Sasuke Uchiha sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan jangan lupakan seringaian seksi pemuda yang 2 tahun dibawahnya itu.

Langkah besar pemuda itu semakin dekat dengannya, Hinata tidak mendapat sinyal tanda bahwa pemuda itu akan berhenti, sehingga mau tak mau Hinata juga ikut melangkah. Bedanya kalau Sasuke terus melangkah ke depan sedangkan Hinata harus memundurkan langkahnya.

Dan akhirnya batas Hinata telah sampai manakala punggung mungilnya menyentuh bongkahan besar yang dia yakin bahwa itu adalah sebuah rak. Belum sempat mengambil langkah untuk menghindar sebelum Sasuke datang. Dirinya sudah terkekang lengan putih milik pemuda itu.

"Kenapa _sensei_ menghindariku? Sebegitu takutkah _sensei_ kepadaku?" Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya untuk memandang Hinata yang menunduk. Walaupun Hinata lebih tua bukan berarti dia lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Gadis 18 tahun tersebut bahkan tidak mencapai dagu pemuda di depannya—hanya sebatas dada bidang pemuda itu.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke mengankat dagu Hinata agar gadis itu menatapnya. Sasuke memperhatikan satu-persatu pola Tuhan yang terlukis di hadapannya.

Mata pucat yang nampak menahan tangis itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh dalam hati. Hidung bangirnya tampak sedikit memerah di ujung, mungkin gadis di depannya memang benar-benar menahan tangis. Bibir mungil lembab itu terlihat merah alami membuat Sasuke ingin mengecapnya. Dan jangan lupakan pipi chuby Hinata yang membuat gadis itu tambah menggemaskan.

Sayangnya keidahan ukiran Tuhan itu tidak bisa Sasuke lihat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hinata saat pertama mereka bertemu hanyalah gadis culun berkacamata dan berkuncir kuda. Begitupun pertemuan kedua mereka di kedai ramen. Hinata hanyalah gadis yang menurutnya tidak menarik.

"Kenapa _sensei_ menutupi anugrah Pencipta dengan berdandan seperti itu?" Sasuke berbisik di samping telinga gadis itu. Membuat yang bersangkutan menggeliat tidak enak.

"K-k-kumohon, le-lepaskan aku." Hinata mengeluarkan suara kecilnya yang sedari tadi dia pendam. Tangannya terjulur mendorong dada pemuda di depannya. Namun, hukum alam bahwa tenaga laki-laki itu lebih besar tidak akan merubah apapun. Sasuke bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dengan dorongan Hinata.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu?" Sasuke kini mulai menciumi puncak kepala Hinata, mengecap wangi apel yang ada di sana. Gadis di depannya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"U-u-uchiha-san, kumohon l-lepas!" Hinata menambah dorongan pada pemuda tersebut tapi Sasuke masih belum bergeming dari posisinya.

"Sasuke _sensei_ bukan Uchiha." Oke, kali Ini Hinata rasanya ingin menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Uchiha Sasuke—muridnya itu mulai berani menciumi lehernya. Menyebarkan hawa panas di sekitar sana.

"Sasuke!" Kegiatan pemuda tadi pun terhenti ketika Hinata berteriak. Seringaian puas terpampang di wajah porselennya.

"Sasuke-san aku ke sini bukan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak berguna!" Hinata mulai berani menaikkan nada bicaranya. Dia sudah lelah dengan kelakuan Uchiha itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah mulai memberi jarak dengan Hinata. Wajah yang tadi menampakkan seringaian itu telah berubah menjadi datar.

"Lalu untuk apa _sensei_ kesini?" Jelaga kelam menatap perak Hinata. Tatapan tajam nan sombong dipancarkan oleh kelamnya obsidian itu.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi guru privatmu kan? Aku ke sini untuk mengatur jadwalnya." Hinata mencoba tetap berani dengan muridnya yang satu itu. Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Hinata mendengus singkat dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempat semula.

"Harinya terserah _sensei_ saja, tapi aku bisanya pada waktu malam." Sasuke mengambil novel asing dari salah satu rak dan membukanya—menunggu Hinata untuk menjawab. Hinata yang tadi ditinggal Sasuke di tempat semula pun menyusul pemuda tersebut.

"K-Kalau begitu hari Rabu dan Jumat aku akan datang, les akan mulai jam 6 malam. Kau harus siap-siap terlebih dahulu." Hinata melihat pemuda yang entah mendengarkannya atau tidak itu masih asik dengan novel 500 halaman tersebut.

"Terserah _sensei_ saja. Sekarang kemarikan ponsel _sensei_." Pemuda yang tadi sibuk dengan novelnya sekarang mengalihkan perhatiaannya kepada Hinata. Gadis 18 tahun yang tidak mau berdebat dengan Sasuke itu menyerahkan ponselnya dengan segera. Lagipula Uchiha tidak akan mencuri ponsel bututnya.

Sasuke segera mengetik sesuatu di dalam ponselnya, setelah itu menyerahkan kembali benda itu kepada Hinata. "Kalau begitu _sensei_ boleh pulang. Mau kuantar?" Hinata mengerjap singkat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan ke kedai ramen ayah." Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Dan Hinata segera meninggalkan pemuda tersebut di sana. Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan yang menyiksa itu pun Hinata disambut oleh wanita yang tadi mengantarnya.

Wanita tersebut kembali menunjukkan jalan untuk Hinata. Mengikuti langkah itu dengan perlahan akhirnya Hinata dapat mencium udara bebas lagi. Sebelum pulang Hinata menyempatkan membungkuk singkat kepada wanita yang sedari tadi menolongnya menunjukkan jalan itu.

Setelah menerima anggukan singkat sebagai balasannya, Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang depan istana Uchiha. Namun, baru beberapa langkah sesuatu di tasnya bergetar. Hinata mengambil ponsel ketinggalan zamannya itu. Mengecek pesan singkat yang masuk yang masuk.

 **From : My Lovely Boyfriend**

 **Subject: -**

 **Word : Sensei, jangan lupa habis ini mandi yang bersih untuk menghilangkan 'tanda' yang kubuat di lehermu.**

Hinata langsung memegang lehernya yang tadi sempat dibuat 'kanvas' untuk Sasuke berkarya. Dirinya ingin sekali menghajar pemuda itu. Tangannya mengepal. Wajahnya memerah antara malu dan marah.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Dan itu pertama kalinya Hinata berteriak dalam 18 tahun hidupnya, sedangkan jelaga yang mengawasinya dari jedela perpustakaan menyeringai seksi tanpa Hinata ketahui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N: Hai minna, masih ingatkah dengan fanfic ini? Gomen updatenya ngaret banget. Makasih yang udah nge ripiu, fav, dan follow. Mudah-mudahan chap ini bisa lebih baik dari yang kemarin. Dan saya mohon untuk mengingatkan apabila ada kesalahan dalam bahasa inggrisnya. See you next chap~**


End file.
